Cold Blooded Lightning Revised
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Raiden Ryuken, self described "puckish rouge," amnesiac wanderer, and Kamui user. A search for answers eventually bring him to the doorstep of Honnouji Academy, where he comes headlong into the clash between Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin. But, Raiden isn't the only one interested in where these events will lie, with a snake in the shadows watching everything as he does.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Blooded Lightning Revised

 **Chapter 1: The Lightning Transfer Student!**

 **[HONNO CITY]**

"Yeah I know what I'm getting into. Not like I've never done this shit before." A boy with unkempt white hair with a rather… out of place electric blue streak in it, the right side was pulled back behind his ear, which showed that he had multiple earrings that looked like conductor rivets, the white strands framing flame red eyes with a gear shape around the pupils, wearing a black, blue highlighted blazer which had eye like designs on the lapel, with matching pants, a red scarf flowing down his back, the end of it frayed and a bit burn, and a white hoodie under the blazer and white sneakers, along with a black glove on his left hand, muttered into his cell phone.

Over his shoulder he was carrying a wrapped cloth that was the length of a sword, but it was tightly wrapped, and two holsters with black pistols in them that were highly decorated with silver tribal marks hung on the back of his waist, along with a sheathe carrying what looked to be a wakizashi with an odd hilt bearing a switch on it.

 **[TRANSFER STUDENT: RAIDEN RYUKEN]**

Raiden then shoved the blue subtitles out of his face in annoyance.

"Where do those things keep coming from?" he muttered.

 _"I'm just saying you need to be careful here at Honnouji Academey! You can't perform your normal "bust-in-and-kick-loads-of-ass" routine here!"_ Mikisugi stated in his overly dramatic, yet oddly serious, way.

" _I'm pretty sure my normal routine will work based on the description you gave me."_ Raiden thought, his eyes giving off an annoyed gleam. "I am so glad we're speaking over the phone right now." Raiden sighed as he started walking forward.

 _"Why is that?"_

"Because then I don't have to watch you lose your clothes. I get we're both guys but come on. That's a little weird."

 _"But it is because I am part of Nudist BEEEEAAA…."_

 _ **Beep**_

He hung up before Mikisugi could finish.

"I hate it when he does that." Raiden mumbled, pulling his scarf up over his face slightly, and the "eyes" on his blazer's lapel seemed to look up at him.

" _ **You know he can't help it. It's part of his position."**_ A smooth, feminine voice replied.

"Shut it Reiketsu. You of all people… clothes… Should know that I cannot _stand_ the craziness I'm around half the time." Raiden murmured.

 **[REIKETSU]**

"Okay, what is with all these stupid subtitles!?" Raiden snapped as he shoved the subtitles hovering next to his torso to the side.

" _ **Do you have to question everything? And besides, I like crazy, it makes things fun."**_

"Yes, yes I do!" Raiden growled as he went over to a fruit vendor, buying an apple so he could sate his hunger. "Besides…" he muttered, taking out a decent chunk with one bite, "It's not like I need a reason." He said through the mouthful as he made his way through the slums.

" _ **Yeesh, and yet you're fully capable of sending people flying with a simple glare, and yet you question why floating subtitles always show up?"**_

"Shut. Up." Raiden sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

" _ **HEY! Don't stick that apple in me after you've taken a bite. AGH! I can feel the wetness! Wait… that's actually kinda nice, if sticky. Heheheee~."**_ Reiketsu mumbled.

"Do you even know what you're saying? God you're such a perv." Raiden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a young boy with messy brown hair ran by him, bumping into Raiden.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled as he started to run off. Raiden reacted quickly and grabbed the kid by his shirts collar.

"Hold it kid. I think you have something of mine."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" the kid yelled, kicking his legs in an attempt to get loose.

 **[MATARO MANKANSHOKU]**

Raiden looked over his shoulder and shot Mataro a glare, his eyes seemingly glowing and they were shadowed over, lending a more intimidating image.

"Don't lie to me. Hand over the apple. I can see the bulge in your shirt." Raiden said, pointing with a finger to the clear bulge Mataro was trying to hide.

"GYAGH! Man, and I thought I wouldn't get caught! Guys!" Mataro yelled, and three other boys showed up, brandishing makeshift weapons.

"I'll use you as a weapon kid. You'd be surprised what I can do with a human body." Raiden mumbled, adjusting his main cargo, letting the cloth around it slip _just_ a bit.

"Ha! I doubt that! Get him!" Mataro yelled, and his buddies charged, while Raiden rolled his eyes and swung Mataro hard, using him to bludgeon his three friends and send them flying with one powerful swing.

"Now maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Raiden muttered as the dazed Mataro let out a pained moan as the teenager looked at him, the kid dangling from his ankle before the delinquent boy dropped him flat on his face.

"Talk about resilient." Reiketsu muttered, genuinely impressed.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry!" Mataro shouted, moving back and groveling, his three friends appearing beside him somehow, and Raiden's look changed to a confused expression.

"Say what?" Raiden muttered.

"We're really weak against strong people! That's our strong suit!" Mataro snapped.

"Hehe. Guess I really can't hold it against you if you're so good at groveling. I'll let it pass this time. Just let those bruises be some reminders." Raiden chuckled, adjusting his cargo.

"MATARO!" a girl shouted, and Mataro was hit from behind by a book bag almost out of nowhere.

 **[MAKO MANKANSHOKU]**

"Again with the subtitles?" Raiden muttered as Mako plowed into Mataro and pinned him, using various, rather painful looking, holds on him.

"What have I told you about trying to mug people in the morning!?" Mako shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Mataro shouted.

"Man this town is crazy." Raiden grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Let's go Raiden. We've got to be up to the Academy as soon as possible." Reiketsu stated in her ever so calm tone, Raiden, letting go of his nose.

"Good point." Raiden nodded before turning around and walking off, completely missing Ryuko as she walked up next to Mako.

"Who the hell was that?" Ryuko muttered.

 **[RYUKO MATOI]**

"I don't know, but did you get a look at his uniform? Something's off about it." Senketsu muttered.

 **[SENKESTU]**

"Not really, but it is odd. And what's with the overly huge scarf?" Ryuko muttered.

"Raiden, did you see that last girl that showed up?" Reiketsu muttered, humming in thought.

"The one in the black sailor uniform? What about her?" Raiden mumbled as he jumped onto the top of a nearby tram packed with students.

"I got an odd feeling… almost like she was wearing a Kamui." Reiketsu muttered, Raiden laying down and letting out a hum.

"She did fit the description Mikisugi sent, but I'll find out once we get up to the academy, so ignore it for now." Raiden muttered.

* * *

 **[HONNOUJI ACADEMY, SECOND YEAR CLASS K]**

"Class, today we are getting another transfer student. This is Ryuken Raiden, and he's transferring here from the Chubu region." Mikisugi, who was thankfully in his teacher's disguise, said as he drew out the characters of Raiden's name on the board.

"Nice to meet all of you." Raiden muttered with a slight nod, moving his scarf down, keeping a small grin on to _look_ friendly.

"Raiden, look: it's the two from the morning." Reiketsu stated, making a short gesture with her eyes, Raiden following it and his eyes locked with Ryuko's, and the girl was shooting him a glare. One could literally feel the tension in the air as the intrigue both seventeen year old's had escalated by the moment.

"You feel that?" Senketsu and Reiketsu murmured to their respective wearers.

"Yep." Ryuko and Raiden nodded.

"All right Ryuken, there's a free seat behind Matoi over there." Mikisugi stated, Raiden nodding, "Be a bit wary. She's the Kamui user I told you about." Mikisugi whispered just loud enough, Raiden clicking his tongue.

"I noticed." Raiden mumbled as he moved over to his seat. Ryuko's eyes followed him until he sat down, and her glare didn't change. "There a problem or something?"

"Nothing. Just getting a bad feeling." Ryuko muttered, tapping a finger on the desk.

"Most people tend to get those around me." Raiden stated. "It's a natural thing really. Especially when one knows a threat's around. But I'll tell you this, Ryuko Matoi, I'm no threat, at least, as long as you don't start something." He chuckled, slouching in his chair as he pocketed his hands.

"It's nice to meet ya' Raiden! That's an interesting name ya got there!" Mako shouted, shooting around. Raiden leaned back a bit, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're that one Mataro kid's older sister right?" Raiden muttered, his left eye shut behind his bangs.

"Uh huh! Sorry about this morning! He never really learns!" Mako nodded enthusiastically.

"I used him to bludgeon his friends. I think he'll learn something." Raiden muttered, leaning on his gloved hand.

"You what?" Ryuko asked.

"I used the kid as a club to whack his friends. He stole my apple and when his friends attacked me I had him by his shirt, so I used what was on hand." Raiden stated. "Now, I think we should start paying attention and save small talk for later."

"I'm getting this really cold feeling from the kid… and I can swear the air around him is electrified." Senketsu murmured.

"I wonder why…" Ryuko muttered, taking one more brief glance at Raiden, who had covered his mouth with his scarf again.

"We'll have to find out." Senketsu muttered.

* * *

 **[MIKISUGI'S APARTMENT]**

"So, what's your first impression of this place, eh?" Mikusugi muttered, leaning on the windowsill.

"Hierarchical, and leaving a _bad_ impression for me… like the rest of this damn country." Raiden stated, sitting on the couch lengthwise with one arm behind his head, turning a pinky in his right ear casually.

"I assumed you'd say as much. Considering your amnesia, and what you've been around the past seven years." Mikisugi murmured, taking off his glasses and sleeking his hair back.

" _ **Oooh, please tell me he's gonna start stripping! YOW!"**_ Reiketsu yelped when Raiden pinched her, an annoyed look on his face as he pulled her scarf down away from his mouth. _**"Ouch…"**_

"Yes, well being stuck in a country more or less ruled by a _high school girl_ isn't exactly the best way to leave a lasting impression. Especially when all I can remember from back then is my parents being _murdered._ " Raiden muttered, drawing his scarf down.

"Especially on a punk such as you." Mikisugi hummed, his shirt starting to unbutton, Raiden gaining a cross popped vein on his forehead.

"I am not a punk, I am a puckish rogue! There is a difference!" Raiden snapped, sitting up, Reiketsu chuckling.

" _ **Please, you're a punk, stop with the-WHY DO YOU KEEP PINCHING ME OWOWOWOW!"**_ Reiketsu switching to yelping as Raiden pinched her again.

"Shut it." Raiden grumbled, "So, that Matoi girl, how long has she had her Kamui eh? It'd be impossible for me not to notice that thing, though it _was_ mentioned in the briefing."

"A few days." Mikisugi stated.

"What?" Raiden blinked, the man, who was now losing his shirt through seeming defiance of physics, gave a nod, "Whoa whoa whoa, she's only had her Kamui for a few days? WHAT?!"

"Well the two already work together well… the issue being the girl's bout with, well, modesty. I gave her _some_ advice about her Kamui before sending her off earlier today, though we'll have to see if it's enough to win her a fight." Mikisugi stated, Raiden sighing, seeming to immediately change his mood about it.

"Oh, that's it? Tch, I think she'll get over it soon enough. So, what do you want me to do? Shouldn't you, what with posing as a teacher, be enough to keep an eye on her?" Raiden murmured, and the he put a hand over his eyes when Mikisugi struck a pose, "Oh god he's posing again…"

" _ **Show time!"**_ Reiketsu laughed, the man's shirt already beginning to drift off his body.

"NOPE! NO NO NO NO NNNNNOOOOO! I am cutting this off before it goes further!" Raiden snapped to his feet as he shouted, folding his arms as an X, Mikisugi halting.

"You're always so particular about this."

"Yeah, because I don't wanna sit around while you pose and chew the scenery! Just tell me what I gotta do and send me on my way, without getting naked!"

"There's no shame in such things, I don't see why you're so adamant."

"Because I'm not a weirdo!"

" _ **Says the kid who has a bizarre reverence for cardboard boxes."**_ Reiketsu scoffed, Raiden again pinching her lapel, _**"STOP PINCHING ME!"**_

"Do not insult the cardboard box. You highly underestimate how useful they are, especially towards infiltration! It's the best tool one can use for sneaking into an enemy base!" Raiden declared, the uniform sighing at the… odd reverence in his tone of voice as he spoke. "And as for the stripping thing, I just don't like sitting around! So, if you could just tell me what I need to know without doing so?"

"Sadly, that cannot be helped!" Mikisugi declared, his shirt coming off completely, Raiden slapping a hand onto his face, "As for why you have been brought here, as you've searched every other corner of the country, this was the last place you could come too as well."

"Seven years, seven _freaking_ years." Raiden grumbled, kicking a foot, "Soooo? What's my job then? I swear if I'm here to _baby sit…"_

"Not quite!"

"Then get to the point."

"Ryuko's progress will be her own. You personally don't have to do anything but watch and observe. Decide for yourself. That is your assignment, Raiden Ryuken!"

Silence pervaded the room as Mikisugi's clothes continued to fall away, Raiden only blinking as he tugged the pulled back bits of his hair back into place, an entirely non-plussed expression on his face as he just stared forward.

"And this is going to help me find out who the crazy bitch who killed my mom and dad is _how?"_ Raiden leaned back as he tilted his head, Mikisugi giving a sigh as he put a hand on his head and leaned against the wall, oddly serious despite his earlier theatrics.

"Frankly, this is the last option you have." And so was the tone the man had. "Your amnesia is psychosomatic, and over the past few years since you started fighting and acquired Reiketsu, you've had no luck in finding any triggers to help restore them. The only clue you have is who the murderer was, as well as your missing brother. If there is any place you can find this information at, it would be here at Honnouji.

"Yeah, the heart of all of this madness. Thank whatever deity who _might_ exist this madness has been kept to Japan." Raiden stood up and went to the window, hopping onto the sill and looking at the city below, the apartment easily overlooking the slums, his attention moving up to the central district, the top zone, and eventually, the academy looming above the spiraling structure, "Well, I'm bored, so I'mma go scout out the Academy a bit."

"Ah, about that." But, Riaden jumped from the sill, slinging off by whipping out a pistol and launching a zipline from it, doing the same with a second to swing along the buildings as he descended, Mikisugi sighing, "Well, no matter… he's adaptable enough to make something out of what he'll find once he reaches the school today. I wonder how he'll react to seeing how Ryuko fights at this point."

* * *

"What the hell is up with all of the commotion?"

" _ **Maybe something's goin' on here."**_

"Oh no shit Sherlock! You want an award for most obvious statement of the year?"

"… _**You're an ass, y'know that?"**_

Raiden snickered as he continue looking for a way to get past the crowd, clicking his tongue as the clamor of the students milling in hardly left an opening to move forward without getting swept up in the crowd, and in his annoyance as he tried to resist the tide, found the nearest nondescript student and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell is up with this crowd right now?" Raiden asked, the student giving him a confused look.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did." Came the very deadpan response from Raiden.

"That crazy transfer student chick is having a match against the Tennis Club president! How the hell have you not heard?"

"I just got here literally _today."_ Raiden replied, the student just shrugging and fading back into the crowd as into view came a walled off structure, assumedly the court where this match would take place, Raiden deciding to take the quick route and jumping over the students, using heads as foot steps until he got to the stands, his first note being the gratuitous amount of spikes lining the wall surrounding the court.

" _ **The hell is this?"**_

"Fuck if I know." Raiden murmured, scanning the court as he leaned on the edge of the wall, taking in the surroundings and the people around the place. While most of the occupants were just more nondescript students, mostly males, Mako was on one of the wider sets of bleachers, he could see a male student in a white, long coat style uniform with a bamboo sword sticking out of the back of it atop of the scoreboard, and down on the court itself, first coming into view was a girl in a rather outrageous looking tennis uniform toting a massive, red and spiked tennis racket bigger than she was.

And directly below Raiden was Ryuko, though her outfit was _different._

"Kinky." Raiden hummed, smirking at the midriff barring, incredibly revealing state of Ryuko's armor like clothes, Reiketsu giving a hum.

" _ **You wouldn't see it normally, but girl's got curves. Not bad for a wandering punk. Shame her Kamui is in such a small looking state thought… she's obviously uncomfortable wearing him. Poor guy, must suck to have a partner so concerned with her modesty. Get naked girl, revel in that hot bod of yours!"**_

"You _know_ Matoi can't hear you, right? Frickin' perv."

" _ **Worth a shot. And hey, don't knock it! I see you staring at that ass!"**_

"Blame that skirt." Raiden just sighed, then clicking his tongue as he ignored Mako's incessant cheearing, Ryuko bouncing the ball in her hand, "Let's just see where this goes and see if that advice Mikisugi gave her pays off."

Ryuko's serve sent the ball flying at a quick pace, but the tennis club girl easily batted it back, Ryuko having to jump to return it, and while any male with a direct view whipped out a camera at the upskirt shot they got, Raiden's face remained nonplussed… or more fittingly, analytic. The next return sent the ball right through Ryuko's racket, the orb exploding upon contact with one of the spikes on the wall.

"Love 15!" The student standing atop the scoreboard shouted, the counter changing immediately in favor of the tennis club girl.

"Huh, wonder if it's that Two-Star uniforms work." Raiden gave a hum as he leaned on a hand, closely looking at the tennis club girls uniform, the most glaring detail of the garment being the red, glowing stars on the torso section, which moved with the same thread-like gleams as her massive racket. "Should I just end this now and shoot the thing?"

" _ **What, and spoil the fun? Nah, let this go a few more rounds, see what happens. Besides, Aikuro**_ **did** _ **say this was her test… I think."**_ Reiketsu's reply just got a shrug from Raiden, the next set beginning … and immediately biting Ryuko as the returned ball slammed the ground hard enough to leave a small dent in the court, and spun up from the edge of her racket to then smack her in the face, sending the girl flying from the court and into the wall, upside down and stuck on some of the spikes, more wild cheers from the audience sounding as Raiden's hand met his face.

"Love 30!"

"Whoa, you're flashing the crowd Ryuko!" Mako shouted, sliding right over to Raiden for no apparent teason, "Hey, new guy, what do you think?"

"No comment." Raiden muttered, pulling his hand down his face, then looking down at Ryuko below him, "Hey, Matoi _before_ you decide to start smacking the ball like a dumbass…"

"Say what now?!" Ryuko's interruption only made Raiden pause for a moment, his face utterly nonplussed despite the… _view_ in front of him.

"How about using that head of yours and thinking before using you Kamui's power with that flimsy ass standard racket." Raiden said, Ryuko blinking as he pointed at the item in her hand, "Seems like a better idea to me."

"Ggh… just who the hell are you?" Ryuko snapped, steam bursting from her attire, Raiden rolling his eyes.

"New guy. We met this morning. I sit behind you in class." Was the deadpan response, though Raiden had a smirk on his face as he leaned on a hand, "So? Gonna take my advice, or you gonna embarrass yourself more out of stubbornness?"

" _ **Ryuko, we should listen to him."**_ Senketsu spoke before Ryuko could make an objection as more steam billowed from his vents, the girl looking at his "eye" with a raised brow, Raiden's smirk growing a bit as he caught on, despite not hearing Senketsu's voice himself, _**"Use your scissor. It's the only thing that can handle our strength in the way you intend to use it."**_

"Heh, fine. So long as it lets me rub my win in this assholes face!" Ryuko flipped off of the spikes, turning to Mako and Raiden, the brown-haired girl, of all things to be doing, _sleeping_ on a red, scissor shaped blade, which Raiden looked a bit surprised to have not noticed until that moment, "Mako, my scissor!"

"Huh?" Mako immediately woke up, planting her feet on two of the spikes and yanking the sword from the wall, chucking it right to its owner, "Catch!"

"This oughta be good." Raiden mused, leaning on his hand at an angle as Ryuko pulled a thread off Senketsu and formed an impromptu racket threading with the grip of her scissor blade, earning surprised looks from the bamboo sword carrying student and the tennis club girl.

"That's not regulation!" The tennis club girl shouted, the bamboo sword student blowing a whistle.

"Faul-" Though he was interrupted when a blinding light shone from above, Raiden, somehow seemingly imposing on the light itself even as every other student was shrouded by it, Raiden narrowing his eyes to see who the light was shining behind, the subject being a black-haired girl with her hands planted on a katana in front of her, towering above the crowd from the tower of the school.

"So _that's_ who runs this place… Satsuki Kiryuin." Raiden noted, his smirk widening a bit more.

"No." Satsuki's voice rang through the stadium with ease, her very presence commanding respect from the student body below her, "It's fine Hakodate. Keep playing. Show her the power of your Two-Star Uniform."

"At once!"

"Milady!"

" _ **Well, seems this Kiryuin chick has a legion of loyal followers."**_ Reiketsu said, Raiden nodding while the bamboo sword student and Hakodate both bowed to Satsuki before attention returned to the still-in-stance Ryuko.

"Course she does. This entire school is under her thumb. And I'm betting bamboo sword guy there is one of her elites." Raiden said.

"HEY! I heard that one! The name is Uzu Sanageyama, show some respect to your upper classman!" The mentioned student snapped, Raiden shrugging again as he retained that smarmy smirk on his face.

"Can we just cut the chatter and get on with things here?" Raiden said, chuckling when Ryuko turned a glare to him, "Hey, don't look at me. I'm here for the same reason asEyebrows up there. To see how much power you can use with that Kamui."

"Huh?! How the hell do you know this thing is called a Kamui?!" Ryuko shouted, Raiden putting a finger to his lips without saying another word.

"I'd turn around. Your opponent is waiting over there." Satsuki said, nonplussed by Raiden not bothering to use her name, even though Sanageyama looked about ready to throttle the boy from where he stood, and Ryuko turned back around with a click of her tongue.

"Well, least now she looks serious." Raiden hummed, Reiketsu giving a snicker.

The next, and definitely final serve from the look on Ryuko's face alone, smashed the ball right into Hakodate's side, the force of it dragging the club president along the ground, her return getting nowhere before Ryuko shot it right back at point blank range, the ball going back and forth and smacking it's unfortunate victim multiple times over as if for good measure before sending Hakodate flying into the opposite wall, spikes flying from the structure like hail along _with_ the club president.

And in the crowd, Raiden smirked as he caught the twitching running along Ryuko's body, the girl flipping her sword around as a gleam shot across it as Hakodate sailed towards her, a slash from Ryuko's scissor blade slicing through the air and rending the two-star uniform into pieces.

 **[SEN'I SOSHITSU]**

"And there's the Banshi." Raiden hummed as his keen gaze spotted the small red thread drifting in the air before being absorbed into Ryuko's attire, a small glow surrounding her body for a moment.

"You did it Ryuko!" Mako cheered, Raiden putting a finger in his ear to drown out her shouting being right in his face.

"And time to make like a tree and leave…" Though as Raiden was about to slink away into the crowd, pulling up his scarf to cover his face for good measure, he stopped when he swore he saw something in the corner of his eyes, drawing his gaze to see Sanageyama and a crew of other one-star students lining up in front of Ryuko, "Well… shit."

" _ **You're not gonna just flake out and neglect making an entrance, right?"**_

"I was gonna save that for another day Reiketsu… but depending on how this goes." Raiden said so as he slowly crept along the side, though the situation below had everyone's attention elsewhere and not focused on him one bit.

Which he preferred anyway.

"Wait, Sanageyama, she's right, it's over. The new girl wins." The prominent voice of Satsuki cut through the air as a sword would, Sanageyama and the students immediately retreating to bows at the sight of her down on the court with them, Ryuko however, ready to keep the fight going.

"Now that we're face to face again, I wanna know if you're the one who killed my dad!" Ryuko received not a verbal answer, but a flash in the air, a deep cut appearing on the armor like surface of Senketsu shortly after, "Huh, what the…?"

"If you wish to know the answer…" Satsuki now showed she'd drawn her katana, it's black blade humming through the air from its drawing swing, the girl raising the blade parallel to her shoulder, "Fight me for it."

" _ **Ryuko, try to beat her within two minutes. Any longer and you'll pass out again."**_ Senketsu said, Ryuko giving an annoyed growl.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't drink so much of my damn blood!"

"Secret Sword Bakuzan… it's blade is sharper than yours." Satsuki said, drawing Ryuko's attention back to her, "It can cut through anything… even a Kamui."

Satsuki stepped forward, and as she raised her blade to strike, the sheer feeling of the gap between her and Ryuko seemed to alter even the size the two stood out, Ryuko tiny underneath Satsuki's overpowering presence, the black katana coming down to strike her…

But a blue flash through the air interrupted all of it, like the sight itself had been cut in half, returning the appearance of everything to normal as dust shot up around Ryuko and Satsuki for a moment, the former in a defensive stance while the latter still poised to strike as the dust fell to reveal what dared interrupt, a cloth covering slipping as the object that was stuck in the court was revealed.

A sheathed katana, the sheathe itself stylized, high tech in look, bulkier where the guard of the blade itself would be, and the protruding hilt was far from normal, high-tech, a switch visible near it's metallic guard, the grip rubber rather than a wrapping, and the pommel of it segmented. Not an ordinary weapon by any means.

"Now, I love a cat fight as much as the next guy _buuut,_ well, this seems to just be using time up for all of us here."

Nobody there knew who the owner of the voice was as a shape leapt from the stands and landed on the hilt of the sword like it was a perch, a red scarf billowing behind them as the katana barely moved position.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies, but, I felt now would be a good time to make sure my classmate here doesn't end up on the wrong side of things, you can see what I mean, probably." The light shifted just enough as Raiden pocketed his hands, smirking under his scarf at the confused, bewildered, or curious expressions he was seeing around him.

"What the… who the hell do you think you are, interrupting like that?" Sanageyama drew his bamboo sword and shot forward to strike, Raiden hopping down from his perch and kicking the katana out of the ground, grabbing it's hilt and swiping it around to block Sanageyama's strike, stopping the blow dead in its path.

"Ah ah ah, it's rude to interrupt someone's introductory scene now." Raiden teased, Sanageyama trying to break the lock, only to freeze when Raiden's other hand shot under his jacket, producing a pistol from it, the barrel being shoved right into his face, "And to assume your intended victim would actually fight fairly if required.

"Sanageyama, stand down." Satsuki ordered, the young man doing as told and retreating, Raiden lowering his firearm and placing his sword across his shoulders, "You, who are you?"

"Just another transfer student trying to make the most out of his day." Raiden snickered, sighing when Satsuki stuck her sword in his face, the boy then casually brushing it aside, "Alright alright fine, I'll give a serious introduction to the whole lotta ya', for all the good it'll do me, peh."

"Okay who the hell is this guy?" Ryuko murmured.

" _ **It's the same student you saw earlier during the match. Did you seriously forget his face already?"**_ Senketsu said, Raiden pulling down his scarf for good measure.

"My mind was elsewhere at the moment!" Ryuko snapped, Raiden letting out a snicker as he heard that.

"You want a proper intro, Kiryuin Satsuki, you'll get one." Raiden said, holstering his firearm back under his jacket, laying his free hand on the hilt of the shorter sword on the back of his waist, "I'm just your average everyday amnesiac wandering around the country looking for answers with the clues I got. These swords, this scarf, and even this uniform of mine, all the last things I've got about the parents I can barely remember. Like the hot head behind me…"

"HEY!"

"I'm looking for the person who killed them." Raiden's words had a weight to them, Ryuko's eyes widening while Satsuki appeared as stern as she typically did, and Raiden brought his main weapon down, pointing it at Satsuki, "I've been looking through every last one of your bases at the schools you've been taking over these past few years, and now my ass is here at Honnouji Academy itself. I'm looking for answers, and I'm gonna find them. The name is Ryuken Raiden, commit it to memory!"

"Ryuken, huh?" Satsuki calmly said, giving an amused scoff as Raiden lowered his sword, and Ryuko's look then shifted to a flash of realization.

"Wait now I remember, you're that transfer student from earlier today! The one I had a bad feeling about!"

"Oh so _now_ you remember me?" Raiden turned to Ryuko with a smirk as he gave the clearly sarcastic reply, the girl giving a growl, steam billowing from her Kamui and making a cloud, and when next she was seen, she was standing by Mako, the other girl holding a case.

"Screw you! And next time I see you, Kiryuin Satsuki, we're finishing this! Let's bail Mako!"

"Okay!"

And with another puff of steam, the Kamui wearing girl was gone from the school grounds with her pal in tow, Raiden in the meanwhile, picking up the cloth on the ground and wrapping his sword again, looking back at Satsuki as her gaze bore into his skull, and those around could feel the tension in the air as Raiden's gaze met hers.

"Now isn't exactly the time for this, but, I'll be back as well." Raiden snapped his fingers, a smoke screen billowing up around him, Sanageyama slashing through it, but the white haired boy was already gone, a piece of paper drifting down, the senior grabbing it, an irked look coming to his face when it was nothing but a cartoony image of Raiden's face sticking his tongue out.

"That snotty little…" Sanageyama crushed the paper in his hand, then making a short bow as he turned to Satsuki, "Forgive me, milady. I underestimated Matoi.

"Demote Hakodate to No Star, and set up an interleague match with the Sumo Club for Hokkaido." Satsuki ordered, getting a nod, bringing her blade up and slowly sheathing it, "Just as I thought, Kamuis are quite powerful… you have my attention, Matoir Ryuko, Ryuken Raiden."

And off to the side, within the shadows of the ruined arena structure was another person, the shadow obscuring their features, though their hand moved to adjust a hat, a wily chuckle coming from them.

"Hehehe, looks like things are about to get _very_ interesting for Satsu-chan and me… hmhm… nice to see you again, little brother." The figure spoke, the voice male, smooth and like a hiss, like a snake was speaking, and thin eyes opened to show red irises, a wicked gleam coming from them, "You better make this interesting, Raiden."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I said I was making this, and here it is, Cold Blooded Lighting, updated and altered! My plans for this could be called minimal… but, with the changes made to the OCs and so on, I expect things to be very fun as they go. Well then, let's get busy why don't we? Ya got a question, feel free to PM me… I'll be as spoiler free as possible… though maybe it's not that big of a deal for anyone who knows the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Blooded Lightning Revised

 **Chapter 2: The Third**

"Well, security in that place is _definitely_ tight."

" _ **So how in the hell do you plan to infiltrate deeper?"**_

"I have a few ideas in mind already."

Raiden chuckled as he progressed down the levels of Honno City via rooftop, making his way from the upper areas down to the lower slums, more specifically, the teacher zone and Mikisugi's apartment, easily moving from rooftop to rooftop with practiced agility.

" _ **I feel like one of those involves a cardboard box."**_

"Hey, it's an excellent infiltration tool and you know it!"

" _ **I wish I could argue against that."**_

"Hah! Point to me!" Raiden chuckled as he landed on the roof that was for Mikisugi's apartment, grabbing the lip of the building and flipping over, the window conveniently open as he shifted down, "Yo, Mikisugi, I'm back and…. Oh."

Raiden stopped, still hanging upside down, when he saw there was someone else in the place besides Mikisugi, almost conveniently enough to it, it was Ryuko, the girl staring at Raiden with an incredulous look as he hung there, his scarf hanging freely downwards as he stayed suspended in the window.

"Ah, you're back from your scouting. How'd it go?" Mikisugi asked, not even breaking his stride from things, Raiden ignoring the fact the man's shirt was already unbuttoned as he flipped onto the sil.

"Security in that place is tighter than that stick shoved up Kinagase's ass. They're prepared for all sorts of infiltration methods, but, not that things like that have _ever_ stopped me." Raiden pulled down his scarf as he spoke, Mikisugi nodding as he took the flash drive he was handed, Ryuko clearing his throat to get the two's attention.

"Okay, hold up, what the _heck_ is going on? Why are _you_ here?" Ryuko jabbed a finger at Raiden, the white-haired teen putting an arm behind his head.

"I live here."

"Say what."

"To put it simply, I'm Raiden's legal guardian." Mikisugi stated, Ryuko immediately giving a narrowed look to Raiden.

"You're not going to start stripping too are you?" Ryuko asked, Raiden giving an annoyed look.

"God no! That's _his_ thing." The teen jabbed his thumb at Mikisugi, stepping off the window sill and flopping down on the couch's open spot, Ryuko scooting as far away as she possibly could. "So what's the deal with her being here eh?"

"He _was_ going to explain why he knew about Senketsu and all of that business." Ryuko said, Mikisugi putting a hand on his head as he leaned on the wall.

"Yeah well, a man's word is only good on the day it's made, after that, yeah not so much." Was the answer that was given, Ryuko growling, knocking her guitar case to the ground and drawing her scissor blade, the edge humming a bit as it was stuck in front of the teacher's face… to which he then pulled his hand up, swiping off his glasses and slicking his hair back in one smooth motion. "They're called Life Fibers."

"Here we go again." Raiden's hand met his face, though his expression, despite the annoyance let off to Ryuko how _used to this_ he was.

"Huh?" Was the response Ryuko gave to Mikisugi's answer.

"They're living fibers woven into clothing for combat." The man explained, his shirt sliding down his torso with no input whatsoever, "The fabric of a One Star Goku Uniform is made of ten percent Life Fibers. The fabric of the Two Star uniforms are twenty percent. See how that works? When worn by humans these special fibers enhance strength and reveal special abilities."

"Now that you mention it…" Ryuko murmured, thinking back to her previous fight, and the one before that, not that Raiden had seen that one, "That must have been a Life Fiber."

"The thread Senketsu absorbed from that Two Star uniform is called a Banshi." Raiden stated, pulling the right side of his hair back again as the strands slid forward, "It's what keeps those uniforms together. You yank that, you take apart the entire uniform."

"Also, there are outfits that are made entirely of Life Fibers." Mikisugi added, gesturing to both teens in the room, "These are called the Kamui."

"Is Senketsu one of those?" Ryuko said, Mikisugi nodding.

"Uh huh, and so is Raiden's. His is called Reiketsu." Mikisugi gestured more to Raiden's uniform than the boy himself, Reiketsu's eyes shifting to make her presence known to Ryuko and Senketsu more clearly, "And the only ones who know the secrets of the Life Fibers are the Kiryuin family, your father, Matoi Isshin, and Raiden's parents, Genbu and Orihime."

"Though as I mentioned yesterday, they were murdered seven years ago." Raiden added.

"The Kiryuins wanted the secret all to themselves, but, the only way to do that was to get rid of Dr. Matoi and the Ryukens, and steal the Kamuis they were developing." Mikisugi continued, Ryuko looking even more skeptical.

"How come you know about this?"

"Because I hate the tyranny of the Kiryuins. Dr. Matoi and I were working together, along with Raiden's mother and father, to try and put an end to their plans for world domination. One day I got a letter from your father. He sent it before he died." Mikisugi continued, Ryuko stealing a look at Raiden, who shrugged, "It read "When I die, give you know what to my daughter. Good luck finding the needle in the haystack." Which led to where we are now."

"So getting me to fall down that hole to find Senketsu was _your_ idea?" Ryuko lowered her weapon and sat back on the couch, glancing at Raiden again as he leaned on his left hand.

"I had to get you two together somehow. You showed up at the mansion, all I did was open the door." Mikisugi said, "As for Raiden, as he witnessed his parents' murder seven years prior, Dr. Matoi had me take him in while he was recovering from the trauma. Since then, Raiden's suffered memory loss caused by it, psychosomatic amnesia. Once he was old enough, he started searching at every place the Kiryuins had some grasp at, searching for ways to unlock those hidden memories."

"So wait, you're sayin' my dad and his parents were friends or something?"

"They were indeed. Dr. Matoi and Dr. Ryuken were close friends, and the plan to develop the Kamui was made by the both of them, while Raiden's mother focused on developing weapons that could counteract the Life Fibers… weapons like Raiden's katana and wakizashi." Mikisugi informed, Raiden nodding to confirm the information… at least, since he'd been informed of it as well before.

"Then what about his Kamui, how'd he get his?" Ryuko jabbed a hand towards Raiden, the boy sighing.

"I'm in the room you know." Raiden said, brushing Ryuko's hand out from his face, "Reiketsu had been kept in a vault in the basement of my old home. Mikisugi found the key during one of our searches for anything left that could be used, and, well, here we are know."

"That sounds awfully convenient. So, wait, if you lost your memory, what _do_ you remember?" Ryuko asked, "I get you said your parents were killed seven years ago, but my dad was killed only a few months ago."

"I remember coming home to see my parents in pools of their own blood with someone standing over them. Oddly, it was someone who almost looked my age… a girl, I think, I don't remember much of it… and, as if adding insult to injury, they decided it'd be fun to do _this."_ Raiden pulled his left sleeve back, revealing an angular scar marring the otherwise smooth skin of his forearm, starting from the center of his palm and ending halfway down his forearm, an angle at the center of it before it cut back down, and the upper and lower parts of the scar had two other marks cut into them.

"What the hell kinda screwed up person would do _that?"_ Ryuko muttered, Raiden shrugging as he pulled his sleeve back down. "So, what about the main problem for me? Did that Kiryuin Satsuki chick kill my dad or not?"

"I'm still not one-hundred percent on that." Mikisugi said, "For all we know it could possibly be the same person who killed Raiden's parents."

"Then I guess I'm just gonna have to beat the truth out of here." Ryuko said, clenching her gloved left hand, "I can't wait."

"Whatever you do, don't blow my cover. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins are up to, and it can't be made known Raiden and I are connected." Mikisugi added, Raiden nodding along with it, "At school you two are students, and I'm a teacher, make contact _only_ if it's safe."

"Not that _other_ kind of contact can't be made for fun." Raiden snickered, his expression going flat when Ryuko flicked her blade up to his face, "Need to work on that sense of humor a bit, eh Matoi?"

"Shut up. I don't like you, I don't want to bother with you, so leave me alone." Ryuko bit, then her face got red, "And, I have another question. Why is it that when Senketsu drinks my blood he turns into some sleazy garter belted bikini?"

"I guess our parents were just into some kinky stuff like that." Raiden chuckled and gave a playful shrug, Ryuko giving a surprised look, "Relax, I'm messing with you. Neither me or Mikisugi have any idea why that happens. Reiketsu isn't much better if I'm being honest."

" _ **Hey, don't knock it!"**_ Reiketsu snapped.

"There's a lot we don't know about the Kamui." Mikisugi said, "You and Raiden will just have to figure those answers out for yourselves."

"Let me get another thing straight, I'm _not_ working with this guy!" Ryuko added, again jabbing a finger in Raiden's face.

"We didn't say anything about that. But, if you don't mind the help, I'd be glad to share any information about Satsuki I dig up." Raiden again got the scissor blade pointed at his face, but, his cocky smirk didn't shift one bit, "Looking forward to being partners, Matoi."

"Screw you."

* * *

 _ **[Kiryuin Mansion]**_

The blades of the helicopter chopped through the air slowly as Satsuki proceeded along the walkway with firm resolve on her face, the servants of the mansion bowing to the girl, and as she passed by the entrance, another figure emerged, clearly having always been present, yet just then making his presence known.

"Here already Satsu-chan? I thought you'd wait a bit more before coming to get _that."_ Said the smooth, snake-like tone, Satsuki turning to view the speaker, a young man about her height dressed in a a simple black suit, the bodice being more like a duster, with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes, also wearing a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts, the look completed by a black fedora hat with a red stripe along it, snow white hair falling out from beneath the item and framing a narrow face with a thin, menacing grin, the young man's eyes shut, but seeming all the sinister for it.

 **[Ryuken Suzaku]**

"How did you get here, Suzaku?" Satsuki continued along either way, the fedora wearing young man keeping pace as he trotted forward, the chain hanging from one of his belts making a noise through the air.

"I feel insulted. I was on the helicopter with you the entire way here." Suzaku said, adjusting his hat a bit as they passed by a twin line of bowing maids, "Besides, _this_ is where the most interesting event is, and I'm _always_ where the party is at… though it _was_ fun seeing my little brother show up. Kehihihihi. Things are about to become very interesting."

"Why do you think I'm even here?" Satsuki said, of course a rhetorical. Suzaku was her second-in-command after all, operating from the shadows where none saw and seeing all… he often knew the actions of others long before they even took them, and Satsuki had long seen that even she was not immune to how easily Suzaku read people.

"You're here for _that,_ obviously." Suzaku cracked one of his eyes open more, the near gleam of the red iris showing in the dark of the stairwell as they descended, Satsuki's butler keeping sure to stay a fair distance near, but otherwise far enough away to let the two chat… though Suzaku was much less reserved as he walked right by Satsuki's side without so much as a care about her usual demeanor. "Oh _look,_ ol' mommy dearest left guards! Hah!"

Suzaku jumped right off the last bit of the stairs, the guards yelping as the teenager stood from his landing, his hand keeping his hat in place as he stood, Satsuki moving in front of him.

"Move aside now fellas. We're heading in there." Suzaku slyly said, one of the guards gulping, but shaking his head.

"You can't. We have orders not to let anyone through here, not even Lady Satsuki." The guard said, Satsuki scoffing.

"Stand aside." Satsuki ordered.

"We can't, milady."

 _WHAP!_

 _SMACK!_

And for it, the guards got Bakuzan's butt smashed into their guts, Suzaku chuckling with sick glee as he stepped over one of the reeling men.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you." Satsuki walked forward regardless of the consequences, the final door at this lowest level sliding open with a multitude of heavy _clanks_ as gears that hadn't moved in years began shifting once more, the dim light from the tunnel illuminating a raised up, cabinet like container, Satsuki placing her hand on the scanner, a soft beep sounding as confirmation.

Steam billowed from the container as it opened, but clear as day within the glaring red of the interior, bound up and sealed within an airtight clothes holder was a uniform white as snow and accented in blue, two "eyes" marking the collar.

"And there's our man of the hour." Suzaku mused, his eyes opening just enough to reveal his irises to a notable degree.

"I've come for you, Junketsu." Satsuki lightly brushed her hand along the holder keeping the Kamui separated from the outside, Suzaku glancing back when he heard footsteps, sighing as a portly man appeared.

"How could you just stand by and let this happen Soroi, explain yourself!" The man shouted, Soroi, Satsuki's butler, merely turning without a change in expression.

"Well, if it isn't Master Kuroido." Soroi simply replied, Suzaku pulling the brim of his hat down a bit.

"Lady Satsuki, you know your mother has forbidden anyone to remove that outfit! Now please, return it to the containment unit." Kuroido said, Satsuki not even looking back, but one could feel the annoyance from the stoic girl.

"I will not." Was the firm reply.

"Ugh, this won't do! The care of this manor has been entrusted to me, Kuroido Takichi, steward to the Kiryuin family! Even if you _are_ the lady of the house I cannot allow such willful behavior!"

"Cannot allow it? Who do you think you're talking to?" Satsuki said, lights flickering on and illuminating her, Suzaku chuckling and putting an arm around Kuroido's neck, flinging the man around and for good measure, sticking the point of a curved butterfly knife on the man's nose, much to the portly steward's shock and horror.

"Now now old man, it's rude to stare when a lady is about to get changed. Just sit here quietly like a good little dog, and I won't have to make your face even uglier than it already is." The threat was added by one of Suzaku's eyes being open, his gaze menacing as he then released the steward and shoved the man off with his foot, chuckling as he spun the butterfly knife closed, keeping his back turned as the sound of cloth hitting the floor could be heard, Sorio covering his own gaze as he stood firm.

"Lady Satsuki, you're not really going to try the Kamui on?!" Kuroido shouted, staying turned away with merely a glance at Suzaku's narrow gaze aimed at him.

"I'm not just trying it on. I am fulfilling my ambition!" Satsuki ripped the plastic seal open with a quick grab.

"Please milady! If you put it own now, you may not survive it!" Kuroido shouted, shrieking when he was again met with the tip of Suzaku's knife being held on the tip of his nose.

"Quiet down mothball. You're forgetting who the lady standing before you is." Suzaku's smooth tone was calm, but all the more menacing as his eyes glared from beneath the brim of his hat, the steward falling silent once more.

"Calm yourself. Clothing is meant to be worn." Satsuki said, drawing a finger along Bakuzan's edge as she held the Kamui in her arm, her blood slowly dripping onto the fabric of the Kamui, "Take my blood Junketsu. It is the eternal vow between you and I, the crimson thread of our covenant."

Every drop of red quickly faded into the Kamui's fabric as it fell on, the eyes shooting "open", the cloth itself jumping onto Satsuki like a wild animal, Satsuki groaning as the thing wrapped around her, Suzaku putting an arm out as the steward and butler gasped as Satsuki hunched over.

"Hold you two. Just watch." Suzaku coolly said.

"Hold your tongues and watch!" Satsuki shouted, gritting her teeth, "'Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!' You aspire to nothing more than the thoughts of commoners! I will not allow _anyone_ to beat me to my own ambition! My will is absolute!"

"Pheeeooo. Seeing _two_ Kamuis before this must have _really_ riled Satsu-chan up." Suzaku chuckled, shielding his eyes as blue light began pulsing and sparking about as Satsuki fought back against the Kamui binding her.

"A Kamui is just clothing! And _I_ shall me it bowto _my will!"_ Satsuki let out a roar as she stood, the silhouette of the Kamui's true form visible in the ball of light, Satsuki letting out a roar that shook the room, Suzaku's smirk widening as the ball of light shot upwards, blue stars glinting to an almost blinding degree.

"Kehihihihi. Satsu-chan is about to make this thing a _hell_ of a lot more fun." Suzaku adjusted his hat again, his smirk clear as day, "She'll have her fun with the Matoi girl… now, how to mess with my little bro again… heheh, for old times sake."

* * *

Raiden blinked as he felt a shiver go down his back, but not from him, from Reiketsu, looking away from his currently in pieces gun and down at the Kamui as she shuddered across him.

"Reiketsu? What's up?" Raiden murmured, blinking when a flash of blue shot through his room, going to the window and looking out, letting out a grumble as he saw a pillar of blue light shooting into the sky, "I have a bad feeling about this."

" _ **It's another Kamui."**_ Reiketsu said, Raiden looking at her with a surprised look, _**"I didn't think there was a third… guess Mikisugi was wrong that me and Senketsu were the only ones."**_

"This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

" _ **Who knows, might be fun."**_

"I could argue… but let's maybe keep our hopes up… maybe." Raiden shut the blinds and let out a sigh, his hand tightening around the cord for a moment, _"Great, now that's more on my plate. First infiltration, not a Kamui_ not _on our side… what's next, I find out my brother is on their side too?"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **For a guy who's aware of the subtitles he's clearly not aware of how hard he just jinxed himself. Hehehehe. Well, next chapter's gonna be a helluva lotta fun, that's for DAMN sure. Well then, see ya' next update! Leave a review if you kindly would, and if you got a question, feel free to shoot me a PM. I'll be as spoiler free as possible… unless you WANT to be spoiled… who am I kidding, nobody likes spoilers, usually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Blooded Lightning Revised

 **Chapter 3: Dragon Brothers**

"Alright boys, what's on the chopping block today Inumuta, Iori?"

Suzaku slunk out of the shadows of the hallway deep within the academy. The ones to greet him at the window viewing into a room lit in red were two of his fellows in the higher ups. One his fellow student council members, a young man with bright blue hair and glasses, who's white uniform had a collar that covered his mouth and a few wires coming from it.

 **[HOUKA INUMUTA]**

The other was a shorter, blonde boy in a labcoat and classes of his own as well as a transparent face mask, head of the sewing club and the one in charge of Goku Uniform production.

 **[SHIRO IORI]**

"We're about to begin testing on a Goku Uniform with 50% Life Fibers woven within it." Iori stated, Suzaku humming as he approached the window. Within the chamber was a strapped down, terrified looking student surrounded by others in safety suits as the segments of cloth were moved over the unfortunate test subject. "Begin the fitting!"

"Well _this_ is gonna be interesting." Suzaku casually leaned on the side of the window as his eyes opened to a more visible fashion. Inumuta and Iori were silent as the students inside of the chamber began fitting the uniform onto the test subject. But just as it was being finished, a gleam shot through the room, the body of the subject expanding into a bulky mass, the sudden force sending the workers flying. "Oops."

"Get security in there!" Iori shouted. A team of students armed with needle gun like weapons ran in, each gun bearing a belt of rounds on it, shaped more like pins than actual bullets, "Fire all tranquilizer rounds!"

"Not gonna work. Inumuta, shall we?" Suzaku chuckled as the rampaging subject burst from the smoke, charging ahead like a rampaging gorilla. Suaku then adjusted his hat as he and Inumuta stepped into the room, a flick of Suzaku's wrist causing a chain to fly from his sleeve and snare the rampaging beast of a student, Suzaku flying around and yanking on the chain to hold his prey in place, "You got it down Inumuta?"

"Analysis complete." Inumuta lowered a device in his hands as he shot forward, his arm flying forward and driving into the students gut. Another gleam came from the uniform, which then promptly burst into scraps. Suzaku pulled back his chain as the student returned to normal and slumped to the ground, leaving him and Inumuta as the only ones standing in the room.

"Thanks for the help there Ryuken, Inumuta." Iori stepped into the room himself, and Suzaku only scoffed as he began poking the test subject with his closed butterfly knife.

"You stopped it at the test fitting stage. All I did was unravel the threads." Inumuta replied, glancing at Suzaku, "And of course, our reliable vice-president made sure I had the opening."

"True. But if three stars like you two hadn't been around, we wouldn't have stood a chance." Iori said.

"And sadly seems our little experiment wasn't quite up to snuff." Suzaku picked up one of the scraps near him as he stood, humming to himself, "50% Life Fibers, and the guy lost control of himself. Makes you wonder doesn't it? How it is outfits made of 100% Life Fibers can exist and be controlled."

"My thoughts exactly." Inumuta said. "If an outfit that's half-threaded makes one lose control, how can someone even survive wearing a Kamui?"

"Well, Satsu-chan's already gone and acted as you'd expect now that we've got two of them." Suzaku stated, giving a snicker, "She took care of that one last night… speaking _of_ our two new transfer students though. Inumuta, what would you say if I did a bit of data gathering on my own, hmm?"

"What is it you're suggesting?" Inumuta turned to face Suzaku as the black-garbed young man trotted out of the room. Suzaku looked back, letting one of his eyes show from beneath the brim of his hat.

"I was just thinking of saying hello to my little brother is all. Maybe show some tough love, see how he's been since I left home. Have some fun of my own while Satsu-chan tries out her new uniform."

* * *

"What the hell man?! How did this morning wind up with me at the docks?!"

Raiden let out the scream to the ocean in front of him. He'd spend his morning dashing around Honno Town to avoid a slew of things constantly diverting his path. From random people jumping at him from the alleyways, various implements from vehicles to other odd barricades forcing him to take a different direction, and oddly enough, students who had black armbands marked with a black snake. He only caught onto the latter because he'd swiped one of them on his way.

" _ **It seems like someone's out to get you today or something."**_ Reiketsu said, Riaden grumbling as he looked at the black armband he'd swiped.

"Could be possible. But I've barely been here for more than a couple days, so what the hell man?!" Raiden sat down as he let out a sigh. His gaze turned around and back up to Honnouji, "Do you get the sense something's going on up there?"

" _ **Most likely."**_

"Kehihihihihi! You're actually not wrong! Satsu-chan is up there right now playing around with Matoi!"

Raiden stood up and turned when the voice sounded out. His look became confused when Suzaku stepped out from behind one of the nearby containers, especially as he caught sight of their similar features. Especially their shared red eyes.

"The hell?" Raiden's hand immediately gripped the hilt of his wakizashi. Suzaku only chuckled as the motion was made. "Who are you huh? One of Kiryuuin's lackeys?"

"Lackey is a rather harsh word don't ya' think?" Suzaku said, turning a finger in an ear, "I prefer second in command. And seems you really don't remember… a shame, even after seven years… little brother."

"What?" Raiden muttered. Then a twinge came to his head, and he slapped a hand over his face as it throbbed, lurching a bit. Something flashed in his mind, an image, a face. _Suzaku's_ face. "You… you're…"

"Ryuken Suzaku. Your long lost older brother. I consider it a bit of a shame we have to reunite like this though." Suzaku said, putting his arms behind his head.

"And why the hell should I believe that huh?!" Raiden snapped. Something about him wanted to deny this. But it was staring him in the face. He and Suzaku looked to alike for him to really say anything… and there were the flashes that were confirming all too many things to him, _"Now's a really crappy time to have something come back to me… still… I don't remember him having this kind of air… it feels… twisted."_

"Oh I'm sure you will. Now… how about a little test huh?" Suzaku pulled off his hat and tossed it to the side, a random student appearing and catching it before the item could hit the ground. "To see just how strong you are… with or without that Kamui."

" _ **Raiden, careful!"**_

"I know!" Raiden whipped out the wakizashi as Suzaku shot forward with a quick motion. The blade of the weapon was a dark blue, sparks of electricity flying across it as it stopped Suzaku's knives dead in their tracks.

"Ohh, you've got mom's swords with you. Good to see those again." Suzaku hummed, Raiden giving a scoff.

"Swords ain't the only thing I've got!" Raiden reached under his jacket and whipped out his pistol, shoving it's barrel forward. Suzaku moved to the side as the weapon was fired, responding by kicking Raiden in the gut to send him backwards. As Raiden fired a few more shots, the bullets were cut out of the air with swift motions from Suzaku, who hummed as he looked to where the pieces stopped, noting the frayed cut on one of his sleeves.

"Anti-Life Fiber bullets huh? Interesting." Suzaku spun one of his knives as his smirk spread out. Raiden then led the next charge as he flipped the blade in his hand around, Suaku parrying with his daggers as the blows came at him in rapid succession, also met by Raiden firing off his pistol in attempts to sneak in cheap shots.

The engagement was broken when Raiden kicked Suzaku away in turn like he had before. Suzaku flipped in the air as he went sailing towards one of the containers. When he landed on it and shot off, the impact was hard enough he left a massive dent in the container. The impact when he slammed his knives down on Raiden's sword was enough to force the young man back all the way to the edge of the pier, leaving gouges in the concrete from the event.

"Well you're definitely stronger than ya' look! What kind of uniform is that anyway?!" Raiden snapped, his and Suzaku's foreheads slamming together as he pushed forward, causing their arms to shift as their weapons continued to scrape against each other.

"Ah nothing special really." Suzaku answered, his eyes downright glowing as he showed a viciously excited grin. "I just _happen_ to be the student council vice president. It comes with it's perks!"

"Really now?!" Raiden shoved Suzaku away again and forced him back more with a few shots from his pistol. The smoking weapon was lowered as Raiden sighed, and he jammed his wakizashi back into it's sheath, "Hey, Reiketsu, think we should do it?"

" _ **Remember your time limit though. I'm still not up to full capacity."**_ Reiketsu said. Raiden looked over his shoulder, at the split back of the blazer, and he gave a sigh.

"Yeah I know… well, might as well switch swords though." Raiden grabbed the wrapped katana off of his back, unfurling the cloth with one smooth motion as he then hooked the sheathe to the belt on his waist, and he clicked a button on the side, a _ping_ sounding as a light near the guard turned from red to green, his hand coming to rest on the hilt.

"Hmm? Kehihihi… alright then, you're going to get serious? Well then… why don't I?!" Suzaku whipped his arms out, a pair of chains flying from his sleeves. As the snake shaped heads of the chains rushed at Raiden, his stance adjusted. His katana came flying from the sheathe with a screaming sound, sparks of electricity following the blue blade as it flashed through the air and cut the chains out of the way. Suzaku ducked under the wave of electricity as it rushed at him, his grin going wide as it sliced through everything in it's way, and he shot up again as one of his chains wrapped around his arm, catching Raiden's blade between the links as the Kamui wearing boy shot forward to deliver another rapid strike. "Kehihihihi, now _that's_ more like it! You're actually using your power for real now!"

"Please, if I was being completely serious I'd actually have my Kamui active!" Raiden snapped, kicking Suzaku away again before he went for another slash, which again cut through everything in it's wake while Suzaku dodged past, slugging Raiden in the gut with his wrapped arm, then whipping him with the second chain and sending him flying into a stack of containers hard enough to send them crashing to the ground.

"So then neither of us are actually fighting as seriously as we could be." Suzaku chuckled as he dodged another slash, Raiden bursting out from the rubble of the containers, "Something's keeping you from activating that Kamui to give you an edge. I wonder what that could be."

"None of your business!" Raiden dashed forward and brought his sword down again in a heavy slash, Suzaku shooting past the attack and snaring the blade with a chain, stamping down on it to drive the weapon into the concrete, Raiden shooting a glare at him.

"Really? Because I'm quite curious as to what the reason is." Suzaku stated.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The sound and reverberation of an explosion got the two to turn, the source of the booming sound being Honnouji, and Suzaku let out a laugh.

"Seems Satsu-chan and Matoi are getting serious up there! Ahh, hate to be missing that fight, but this has my attention even more so!" Suzaku wheeled around and kicked Raiden away with a roundhouse, the boy's grip on his sword coming loose. Suzaku grabbed the weapon as Raiden rolled across the ground, the young man giving a hum as he balanced it, "So this is the high frequency katana mom was working on? Rather interesting weapon. Let me guess, this thing can cut through Life Fibers as easily as it can metal and concrete thanks to how it vibrates, right?"

"How the hell would you know that?!" Raiden snapped, flinching when Suzaku threw the sword at him. A screaming-like sound came as the blade buried itself into the concrete, a keen in the air as Raiden's eyes went to it, just at his feet.

"Because I helped our parents in their lab quite a lt when we were younger." Suzaku said, Raiden's look becoming all the more confused, and Suzaku's expression became annoyed, "You seriously don't remember? Come on, you were there too! Not as often sure, but you'd snoop around with me."

"I don't remember a lot of things." Raiden replied, grabbing his sword and tearing it out of the ground, Suzaku letting out a sigh, the sound of his chains hitting the ground ringing through the air.

"Well then if you don't… perhaps I can beat the memory back into you!" With another flick from Suzaku's arms, the chains lit up with sparks of green lightning. Raiden barely had a moment to react as they were whipped around and brought down on him, a booming noise sounding as the collision was made.

Raiden shot to the side as he moved his blade, but he was only able to block again as Suzaku whipped the chains around to slam into him again, sending him crashing into another set of containers.

"Gagh… is it just me, or is he hitting a lot harder than he was before?" Raiden slumped a bit as he pushed himself off where he'd landed, grabbing his wakizashi and pulling it out to use along with his main sword, "You think I should, or try for a bit longer huh?"

" _ **I say go ahead… let's go all out and beat this guy down! Maybe we'll get some answers too!"**_ Reiketsu said, Raiden nodding as he grabbed the pin at his glove.

"Music to my ears!" Raiden shouted, pulling the pin, a shine resulting from the glove before it flashed.

 **[LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, KAMUI REIKETSU]**

"So, that's what it is hmm?" Suzaku lowered his arms as the flash of light ceased, steam in the air before it was cast aside with a cut through the air from Raiden's sword.

While his scarf remained in place, Raiden's get up had entirely changed. More like a set of close fitting armor out of some kind of sci-fi, but multiple spots bared his skin, especially on his midriff, though what Suzaku caught from a reflection in the water, was the open gash on the back part of the armor.

"So it's damaged is it?" Suzaku said. His chains reeled back and wrapped around his arms again as Raiden shot forward, both of his swords coming down at once and slamming against the chains now acting as gauntlets on Suzaku's arms. The return blow was a punch to the gut, but where before it had blown Raiden away, he stayed standing firm.

"Heh, not gonna blow me away this time!" Raiden planted his feet on the ground as he brought his swords back in for another strike, and Suzaku returned the blows. The clashes between the two began to burst out with each blow, gashes appearing in the ground behind Suzaku while the structures behind Raiden began filling with craters.

"So this is the power of a Kamui eh? Even when damaged it still has this kind of strength… no, this is just as much you as that Kamui, RAIDEN!" Suzaku's arms swiped Raiden's swords up with quick blows, his eyes practically glowing as a smirk came back to his face, pulling a fist back. When it came forward, the sound was like clapping thunder as it impacted, bolts of green lightning flying through the air as Suzaku connected the blow to Raiden's torso. And before he could fly back, Suzaku followed it up with a second, equally powerful blow that had the same effect behind it, and another, and another, raining blows onto Raiden in rapid succession without even a chance to react to them.

When the series of blows was finished with a palm strike, that was when Raiden was finally sent flying, caught in a bolt of lightning that blew him into the nearby pillar of one of the highway supports. A low groan left Raiden's throat as he stayed stuck there for a few moments, Reiketsu reverting back to her uniform state, only then did he fall from the wall and onto the ground, his swords clattering onto the concrete beside him. Suzaku then stepped over, looking down at Raiden as he started struggling to rise up even a bit.

"You're strong Raiden, but not as strong as her. Not yet." Suzaku said, catching his hat as he came flying towards him and placing it back on. When Raiden's glare turned up to him as the boy gave a snarl, the older young man simply sighed, then turned around, "Get stronger Raiden, much, much stronger. Strong enough to tear this academy to the ground. I'll tell you the truth then… the truth about everything."

"Get… back… here…" Raiden growled as he struggling up, his vision starting to go black, the last thing he saw before he slipped away being the snake like smile on Suzaku's face.

* * *

Raiden's eyes snapped open, and he quickly shot into an upright position. The short burst of panic began to subside as he saw that he was in Mikisugi's apartment. Though it just led him to sigh and lay back down, a hand over his face.

"I lost… I lost hard." Raiden grumbled, running his hand down his face, letting it hang off the side of the couch, "Reiketsu? You holdin' up?"

" _ **Fell as stiff as an overly starched pair of pants, but yeah, I'm fine. A bitch scorced though."**_ Reiketsu answered, her tone bitter, _**"That guy was stupid kinds of strong… he wasn't even using one of those Goku Uniforms, and he beat us to a pulp like it was easy."**_

"But he was actually trying in that fight." Raiden said, looking at the palm of his hand, his eyes focused on the visible portion of the scar on that arm, "I don't know how, but, I could tell… he was putting in effort to fight me, he was barely holding back. Dammit… if one of Kiryuuin's elites is that strong without a uniform, then how much stronger is he when he's using one?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake. About time."

Raiden moved his hand down to see Mikisugi entering, the man packing a first aid kit, though he tossed it aside as he leaned against the couch.

"So, you get the plate on that truck that hit you or what?" Mikisugi said, Raiden sighing as he sat up. "All joking aside, you were one hell of a mess when I found your… also surprisingly easy to shoulder carry for such a tough kid."

"That was still some kind of joke." Raiden pointed out, though his expression stayed serious, "But yeah, I did… Suzaku."

"What?" Mikisugi said, Raiden putting a hand to his face.

"I… remembered something. The person who beat me today: It was Suzaku… he's working with Kiryuuin." Raiden said, Mikisugi's eyes going wide.

"Since when did… no way, Suzaku had been working with your parents from a young age, so why would he…" Mikisugi put a hand to his chin as he started thinking, pacing around the room.

"Why would he what? Do you know something?" Raiden asked.

"Only that this doesn't make a lot of sense to me." Mikisugi replied, "Suzaku was troublesome sure but, he never seemed to be against us… could something else be going on? Did they do something to him? Geez, this just makes things more complicated than they already were."

"He said something to me." Raiden added, "He said that if I got stronger, strong enough to destroy Honnouji, then he'd tell me the truth… about, I dunno, but about something. What if… what if Suzaku has the answers I'm looking for?"

"Don't get hasty now." Mikisugi's cautioned words got Raiden's hands to bunch up, "Raiden, I know what you're thinking. I understand how painful it must be for you to have this dangling in front of you when you still can't remember anything. But you must exercise caution. If Suzaku _is_ working with Satsuki, then I'm sure you two will run into each other many more times from now on. Be patient, please. You'll find what you're looking for soon enough."

"Yeah… I know that." Raiden muttered, but his tone was openly dejected in sound, "Dammit… this is fucking frustrating."

"It must be. But, you can learn from this. A loss is merely a chance to learn from the mistakes you made, and become stronger. You were challenged to become strong enough to destroy Honnouji… I doubt you'll back down from that.

"Of course not." Raiden said, his grim expression turning into a smirk, and he looked up with a fire in his eyes, "If that's what my brother wants from me, then fine. I'll get so damn strong I'll beat his ass into next week to get the answers I want out of him! I'll tear down Kiryuuin's entire damn system to do it!"

"Good, that's what I like to hear. For now, let's keep an eye on Matoi, see how things go for her, y'know?" Mikisugi stated, Raiden nodding, his open right hand clenching into a fist.

"Got it." The white haired young man then looked out the window, at the cityscape sprawling below him, "Keep your eyes out, Suzaku. Next time we fight, I'll be the one kicking your ass."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Man I have been out of it for this one for WAYYY too long. Well, summer is as good a time as any to get back to some things! And since I'm binging the anime to get thoughts going, it'll be even better! Hells yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Blooded Lightning Revised

 **Chapter 4: Longest. Morning. Ever.**

A blaring siren loud enough it could no doubt be heard over every packed to the brim inch of Honnouji was the _last_ thing Raiden had been hoping to hear when he woke up… least of all the fact the disturbance had made him fall out of his bed and face first onto the hard floor of the space one could hardly excuse as much of a bedroom. Spacious Aikuro's apartment was not. Raiden's room was less "bedroom" and more "repurposed closet."

Because apparently the teachers in Honnouji didn't warrant much in the way of good housing. Which he found to be utter horseshit, considering he'd _seen_ the mansions in the Two Star District during his various snoopings around the past few days since his encounter with Suzaku.

"What the hell is going on?" Raiden stood up and yawned as he sauntered out of the room and into the still messy as hell "living room", looking out of the window while wrapping his scarf around his neck, seeing it was still quite dark outside. "The hell… what is it, like 4 o'clock or something? Why the hell is such a loud alarm going off _now?!"_

" _ **I'll say, it interrupted my beauty sleep!"**_ Reiketsu said, shifting around on her hangar nearby.

"You are a blazer and pair of pants, _what_ beauty sleep?" Raiden sniped, pulling on his shirt and hoodie before getting to putting the Kamui on.

" _ **A girl's gotta have it, even if she's clothes! You need to be more sensitive to a maiden's heart boy."**_

"Maiden is the _last_ word I would attribute to _you_ of all people." Raiden muttered, throwing the window open and looking out. "Now as for the _actual_ priority here, what in the hell is with that siren?"

"That would be the alarm for No Late Day." Aikuro sauntered into the room, dressed in naught but a speedo and with his hair pulled back, Raiden giving the man a lidded look as he turned to him. "It's a day when the No Star students have to make it to school through an obstacle course, else they risk expulsion. I wouldn't worry about it though. Considering you live with me you can just sneak up to class on the teacher's route."

"Hold up a moment. You said obstacle course, right? Actually sounds like it would be fun to do." Raiden said, Aikuro raising a brow. "Besides, Matoi is counted as a No Star right? Which means she'll be down there too. Perfect chance to get in some observation, right?"

"Well, I can't deny the logic of that." Aikuro said, throwing on his clothes and immediately switching to his scruffy teacher look. "Just don't actually _be_ late."

"Haha, like I would be!" Raiden said, throwing on his belt and picking up his wrapped sword, jumping up onto the window sill. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

And then he jumped.

"And there he goes." Aikuro sighed, watching as Raiden, leapt from one wall of the close together buildings to the next on his way down to the No Star area. "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. I doubt they can whip up anything that'd actually slow him down."

* * *

"So… this whole No Late Day debacle… seems like another Darwinian ass thing. How draconian can this school _get_ huh?"

" _ **I don't think it can get much worse honestly."**_

Raiden nodded along to Reiketsu as he walked along. But not on the road, or the rooves. Rather, atop the densely packed together heads of the students. The fact not a single one of them voiced any sort of complaint… or they were just too hyper focused on the coming doom for them all to actually care about the fact they were being used as a walkway. Either way, it made things easier on Raiden.

" _ **Hmm… weird… we passed Matio's Kamui not that long ago actually. Strange."**_ Reiketsu murmured, Raiden putting a hand over his eyes.

"Maybe even stranger, I can see her up ahead." Raiden added, Reiketsu making a surprised noise. Raiden just chuckled. "Let's go say hello why don't we?"

And true to form, just ahead of the two was Ryuko, dressed in ill-fit-and-rather-tight pajamas that hugged her form close, along with Mako, both girls riding the wave of glaring students via Ryuko's guitar case (or was it?)… Raiden decided the best course of action was to jump over.

"Yo!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryuko screamed as Raiden landed, the white haired boy snickering as she threw her arms around, Mako then popping up. "You're that Kamui guy!"

"At least remember my name will ya?" Raiden muttered. "Morning you two."

"Mornin' Raiden! How've you been?" Mako immediately asked, Raiden electing to sit on the edge of the case, Ryuko clicking her tongue.

"Perfectly fine. Had a rude awakening, but other than that I'm good." Raiden side, scanning the tide of students once more. "Quite the faces. This No Late Day thing sounds fun from what I heard! Apparently it involves an obstacle course."

"Huh?" Ryuko only made the flat noise as Raiden said that, Mako otherwise nodding rapidly.

"Yeah! No Late Day is a day of reckoning, of judgement that all No Stars dread!" Mako said, Raiden's smirk only growing wider, and it looked as if his teeth had decided to sharpen to accentuate it.

"And speaking of things, where's your uniform eh?" Raiden turned to Ryuko, who sighed as she folded her arms and looked the other way.

"He's in the wash." Ryuko tersely replied, Raiden whistling. "Also, what the heck _is_ No Late Day?"

 _ **CRASH!**_

As if right on cue, or somebody expecting it really, suddenly as things grew brighter, many of the packed in houses suddenly went flying… and along with it, a massive cart-thing came barreling through it as well. On top of it was a tall young man with dark skin and blonde hair in a uniform marked with a high collar, spikes, and three stars, accompanied by a few other students, and perched on the rail of the cart-thing was none other to Suzaku, holding onto his hat as the thing came crashing to a stop.

" **AHAHAHA! Do I detect some confusion Ryuko Matoi?!"** The three star yelled, Raiden lifting a brow as things came to a pause with the student's arrival.

"Isn't that dude one of the elites?" Raiden said, tilting his head.

"Bite me Elite jerk!" Ryuko, however, chose to snap at the young man.

"My title is Chair of the Disciplinary Committee! And my name is Ira Gamagoori!"

 **[DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR IRA GAMGOORI]**

"Pay attention new girl, as well as you, Vice President's younger brother!"

"Hey there!" Suzaku popped up from behind Ira before popping back away when Raiden attempted to shoot him in response.

"Wait what did he just say?" Ryuko muttered, Raiden clicking his tongue as he holstered the pistol.

"QUIET!"Ira screamed, rendering things quiet again. "You are participating in No Late Day! Once every semester you will be required to run an obstacle course designed by the Disciplinary Committee! It begins at four AM, when the siren goes off in the slums! No Star students will then have to avoid the Disciplinary Committee's traps on the way to school! The objective is to make it to the academy by the time the first bell tolls at eight thirty AM! BUT! If you happen to be late you be expelled on the-WHAT THE HEEELL?! THAT IS NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!

"Oh hey he finally noticed." Raiden said, ducking when Ryuko swiped her arm at him as her face went red, the girl gritting her teeth as Raiden cackled.

"B-But, my Kamui's still in the laundry, it's getting delivered!" Ryuko said, covering herself with her arms.

"You're not hiding a thing. I can see your panty line by the way." Raiden said, catching the kick Ryuko aimed at him as he tilted his head to the side. "What? You have a nice ass."

"Shut up you damn pervert!" Ryuko snapped, kicking at Raiden repeatedly and having each one caught in turn.

"Hah! Spare the excuses, the evidence is clear! You left for school in a slovenly outfit!" Ira declared, Suzaku again peering out from behind the wall of a young man. "You're a disgrace to the academy and Lady SatsukI! It's a **MORTAL INSULT!** "

 **[MORTAL INSULT]**

"I mean to be _entirely_ fair I don't think she-where did Mako go?" Raiden looked around as he noticed Mako was _not_ next to Ryuko now… then he saw where she'd somehow ended up.

"It is so not!" Mako said, now _somehow_ on top of the cart-thing and standing on the rails next to Ira, who looked as confused as Raiden was to see her there, while Ryuko just leaned on a hand like she was entirely used to this kind of thing. Which she was. Suzaku just looked like he was ready to laugh as he cracked one of his eyes open. "She was asleep till a minute ago! It's normal for people to wear pajamas when they sleep isn't it? It is and you know it, and you can't deny it! Maybe you don't know about pajamas, is that it? Don't you wear them when you sleep?"

"I sleep shirtless." Raiden called out, purely for the hell of it. Ryuko aimed to smack him again, and again she failed to even land a hit.

"No, I sleep in the nude." Ira answered, and some random girl in the crowd blushed at the word.

"If you sleep like that you'll catch a cold!" Mako said, Ryuko now yawning as the girl yammered on. "What happens if there's an emergency and people need punishing?! You'd be at home in bed!"

"She _does_ have a point there Ira." Suzaku said, flipping around his butterfly knife. Raiden shot at him again, and again Suzaku just vanished behind Ira while cackling.

"Why are you shooting at that guy?" Ryuko asked, Raiden shrugging.

"Hoping for a lucky shot." He answered, Ryuko shrugging. There wasn't any arguing that point.

"W-Well, that's…" Ira, surprisingly, looked downright _beaten_ by Mako in this verbal exchange… which was odd to see considering Ira was more than twice the girl's size and towered over her immensely.

"From now on, please wear pajamas like everyone else!" Mako shouted, then turning to Raiden. "And Raiden, start wearing a shirt too! It may be fine in warm weather but don't sleep shirtless when it's cold! That's bad for your health!"

"I sleep with a heater on when it's cold." Raiden replied, turning a finger in his ear.

"Then I suppose it's fine!" Mako said, Raiden snickering.

"No Star, what's your name?" Ira asked, Mako standing as tall as she could against the young man.

"My name is Mako Mankanshoku! And my jammies have Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants on them!" As Mako declared so, Raiden had to wonder why there was a sudden image of the mentioned graphic behind the two students now. These odd things just kept appearing with seemingly no rhyme or reason to them at all.

"Mankanshoku. I'll remember that." Ira said, then turning back to Ryuko (and Raiden.) "MATOI! I've decided to overlook your choice in wardrobe for now! But I'm curious as to how you'll reach the school without your previous Kamui! BEHOLD! THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE'S IMPREGNABLE BARRIER!"

And with there mere click of a button, entire sections of the city began to move aside as paths locked out, each stretch leading to all kinds of weird and whacky obstacles along the way to the top of the school.

"Let's see… drills, spikes, a tiger, I think I see acid pits, some more spikes… a ball trap?... alright. Man you are _not_ holding back huh?" Raiden said, scanning the path as far up as he could from here.

"It's like the whole city's become an amusement park!" Mako shouted. "BWAAHHH! Do you see what time it is?! We've only got three hours until first period!"

"It's already five thirty? It does _not_ feel like that much time has passed." Raiden commented.

"Huh. The way he talked it up, I was expecting something scarier." Ryuko said, smirking up at Ira and all his fancy traps galore. "Alright then, I'm up for this!" and to mark the point she also drew her Scissor Blade. "Ya' hear that?! I'm gonna bust through all the lame traps you made!"

"WE'LL SEE!" Ira shouted in reply, a wicked smile on his face. "STUDENTS! YOUR COMMUTE BEGINS! NOW!"

And right on cue, the mob of students began rushing up the stairs that had appeared before them in a mad dash… though the crowd didn't last long as a press of the button caused the stairs to turn into a solid ramp instead, the crowd proceeding to slide down… well, except for Ryuko, who'd used her Scissor Blade to stop herself, and subsequently grab Mako, as well as Raiden who just kept walking up the ramp while sparks of electricity flashed around his feet with each step.

"The hell kind of shit is that?!" Ryuko shouted, Raiden looking back at her with a smirk, jumping up the rest of the ramp, though before he could press the button at the end of it, Mako promptly came flying through the air and landed right on it, causing the screen to light up. Ryuko followed not long after.

"AHAHAHA!" And when they heard Ira again, the young man was riding the way up in a gondola, Suzaku waving at the lot while sitting on top of the thing for… some reason. "Congratulations on clearing the first checkpoint! I forgot to mention, use of the No Star cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! See you at the academy. MAYBE!"

"Tch, out of range." Raiden clicked his tongue as he lowered the gun he'd been aiming at Suzaku, placing it across his shoulder.

"999 more traps to go! That's more than usual!" Mako said, Raiden raising a brow in surprise at her statement of the "usual" remark about this entire thing.

"He's trying to psyche us out. C'mon Mako!" Ryuko took a step forward, though then immediately was bumped _into_ by somebody… who proceeded to give what Raiden could only see as the _fakest_ dramatic fall before whining about the arm she had in a cast… despite not actually having _fallen_ on that arm at all.

"Look it's our classmate, Maiko Ogure!" Mako commented, Raiden raising a brow as he kicked whatever subtitles were in the midst of appearing out of the way.

"Why are we only just now seeing her?" Raiden muttered.

"Are you okay? Can you get up? Can you move?" Ryuko asked, Raiden raising a brow at her.

"What? She looks perfectly fine! That cast is also totally fake!"

"How can you be so cruel?"

"How can _you_ be so blind?"

"You wanna go?! I'll take you on right here red-eyes!" Ryuko slammed her forehead into Raiden's, the boy just sighing as he stepped away and shrugged.

"Don't say I told you so when it comes around she's playing you!" Raiden said, jumping up the stairs leading further on the path, looking back and sighing when he saw Ryuko had indeed chosen to help the _very obviously faking_ girl. "Altruism is good and all but sometimes you need more common sense y'know?"

" _ **Well at least she's a good kid."**_ Reiketsu commented, Raiden shrugging, looking up as she saw the physics defying second obstacle that was a loop lined in, _of course,_ spikes.

"Well this morning is going to be fun." Raiden murmured, rolling his sleeves up as he tightened his gloves.

* * *

What followed from there one was what Raiden could maybe have predictably called the "obvious-faker-tries-to-sabotage-the-helper" show he'd ever seen. Through each trap they ended up going across, from the loop, flying logs, a horribly rickety log bridge suspended over _broiling…_ something-maybe it was some kind of stew, who knew?-and one long path with the rolling stone ball. Of which Raiden simply cut it out of the way with his wakizashi than bother letting it get that far along to begin with. Mako getting almost caught in what Raiden assumed was a _joke_ trap of cheese leading to a basket… which as Ryuko found out the comedically hard way only had a cake inside of it to splat on her face.

… hopefully whoever thought that was a good trap got kicked out of the Discipline Committee after it was found out.

What was _also_ there of note, and this started back with the second obstacle, was this: An attempt by the men of the Mankanshoku house plus dog to try and return Senkentsu to Ryuko… failed because in the first attempt, Ogure "slipped" and dragged down Ryuko's pants. To a lack of surprise from Raiden this caused said Mankanshoku men to erupt their noses and crash their car, leaving the son to carry on.

The second attempt was when the lead four had passed firstly, a water pit with crocodiles in it, and then a rope swing over some spikes. Again for all of this Raiden was a decent ways ahead of the three girls. He spotted Mataro rushing along on his bike below the course, Senketsu in hand as he tore up onto the rooves… only to _again_ have his nose erupt when Ogure "slipped" again, and, again, pulled down Ryuko's pants.

"The fact just seeing panties is enough for those idiots is astounding." Raiden just watched as Mataro and the dog sailed by and crashed into a wall, sighing as he shook his head while putting a hand to his face. "What is wrong with the people in this city?"

" _ **I think it's hilarious!"**_ Reiketsu said, Raiden rolling his eyes. _**"I do feel sorry for Senketsu though. Poor guy's got it rough right now that's for sure. Oh how I**_ **wish** _ **to see him embarrassed now!"**_

"Don't start." Raiden grumbled, pinching Reiketsu by her lapel again, earning yelps from the Kamui.

* * *

And now some time later, when it was now around eight o'clock, behind the forward group was a slew of students who the traps had beat the ever-loving hell out of, a veritable path of carnage. And it was only just _then_ the group had managed to reach the 1 Star district. Which by comparison to the slums of the No Star district was a series of modern condos and clean streets.

As well as an armored bus going over a minefield.

"Huh… guess we should take that huh?" Raiden popped up near the trio of girls, eliciting surprised yells from them. "What? I think some cheating is in order, not like these people play fair."

"When on Earth did you pop up?!" Ryuko shouted, Raiden rolling an arm. "But… you do have a point! Mako, Maiko, let's hijack that thing!"

"I'll drive." Raiden said.

One act by Maiko later, which for Raiden really only helped prove she _was_ faking, and the group had kicked every 1 Star student out of the bus, and Raiden had taken the driver's seat.

"Question red-eyes."

"It's Raiden."

"Do you have a driver's license of some kind?" Ryuko was surprised when Raiden just flipped a hand. "Are you serious?!"

"Don't worry too much." Ogure said. "Lady Satsuki owns everything in Honnouji. So unless she says so, nobody needs a license to drive around here."

"Fine by me then!" Raiden cackled as he pushed the throttle down while pushing the bus into gear, rolling it forward as fast as it could go… while outside Suzaku was watching from a nearby building, a radio in his hand going off.

"Yello?" Suzaku asked, nodding as the person on the end of the line spoke, mentioning the bus hijacking. "Understood. You have permission to eliminate with extreme prejudice… not that it'll help much."

And on _that_ order, as the bus started making it's way up the central road, every last person in the condo area pulled out whatever kind of gun was available to them and opened fire. Bullets rained down on the bus in a hail of fire that shredded the upper portion of the bus, though the armor plating glanced off the shots that hit it, so at least the occupants had that going for them.

"Okay that's just bullshit!" Raiden shouted, grumbling as he ducked as low as he could while still being able to see.

"Good thing this bus is armor plated!" Ryuko shouted.

"That means it's time for a counter-attack!" Ogure said, slamming her _now openly visible_ hand onto a button near the pedals, causing a turret to deploy from the floor and rise up… with Mako manning it.

"Whoooo!" Mako, not even knowing _what_ she was doing, just grabbed onto the turret, and it started firing on it's own, ripping through whatever it raked over in a rain of explosions. "Hahahaha! Ryuko you gotta get up here and try this!"

"Get down Mako it's not safe!" Ryuko shouted.

"Might wanna grab something too, cause I'm swerving this big bitch as much as I can!" Raiden said, cranking the wheel to make the bus curve as much as he could, _especially_ when RPGs started being fired at them by _old ladies_ for some reason.

Seriously _what is this city?!_

"Retract the turret!" Ryuko screamed, Ogure pressing the button to do so. The only problem was that Mako didn't stop firing, and the three at the front ducked down even more. And then the roof came off as the gun _finally_ ran out of bullets. Of course though they were still contending with the rain of fire from the residents in the condos.

"I like riding in convertibles!" Mako said.

"Priorities Mako!" Raiden snapped.

"A little further, and we're in the 2 Star district!" Ogure said, Raiden punching the pedal as far down as he could.

"Hold on tight!" Raiden shouted.

Another volley of RPGs were fired, and while they did hit, the bust didn't get blown up… well, it _did_ but in the more literal sense of being sent flying through the air. It sailed up and up, right past the points and through the 2 Star district. Ryuko was grabbing to a seat as she yelled, Mako was cheering, Ogure was gripping the wheel now, and Raiden's face looked like he'd finally just given up on trying to be reasonable and was utterly blank in expression.

The bus crashed right through what _looked_ like the gate, shredding through and falling apart as it did, the occupants flying through the gate and crashing amid all of the parts.

"Hey guys, lookit!" Ryuko shouted, standing up and waving the others over. "It's the school! We did it! We made it!"

"Does nobody else notice that it's missing buildings?!" Raiden looked at the school before them. There was something _off_ about it at the moment, namely the fact it _wasn't as imposingly massive as it should be._

"We still have fifteen minutes before first period starts." Ogure said. Raiden was tapping his foot with his arms folded.

"Piece of cake! Awesome!" Ryuko said, pumping a fist, Mako echoing her friend with a similar gesture. Raiden checked his watch like he was counting down to something. "Maiko, you rock so hard! Couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Five… four…" Raiden muttered, lowering his fingers while looking at his watch.

"Not at all! I was just backing you up. But still, you're sweet." Maiko said, Ryuko scratching the back of her head.

"Three… two…" Raiden muttered, and if only to seemingly make the sappy moment further along, the Mankanshoku dog, came careening along with Senketsu riding on his back.

"Hey look at that Ryuko!" Mako called out. "It's Guts, and he's got your uniform with him!"

"Why is Guts bringing it? Geez, your dad's got the goofiest ideas." Ryuko said, Raiden sighing.

"One." And as Raiden finished counting, Ogure feigned a fall and _again_ yanked down Ryuko's pants… and now the _dog_ was subjected to a nosebleed that caused him to slide right past Ryuko, Senketsu freaking out as they did… and then right into Ogure's foot, the girl's fake cast falling away as Guts went flying the other direction. "Called it!"

"The hell?! Why'd you do that Maiko!?" Ryuko shouted, Maiko chuckling as her glasses shaded over.

"You shouldn't have-GUGH!" The girl, however, barely got _started_ before Raiden appeared behind her and chopped her hard on the back of the neck, Maiko falling and releasing Senketsu, Raiden catching the Kamui and dusting him off a bit.

"I would say I told you so but I think the point's been made." Raiden said, handing Ryuko Senketsu and turning to look at Maiko. "I actually remembered something after giving it a bit of thought. This chick is a No Star but she's not the normal type. She's a Disciplinary Committee lackey."

"Say what?!" Ryuko yelped, Maiko standing back up as she laughed.

"Oh he's quite correct. You thought I was just some No Star, but I am in fact the Head of Trap Development for the Disciplinary Committee! Maiko Ogure!"

And as the subtitles appeared yet again, Raiden elected to grab them right out of the air and whack Maiko with them as hard as he could, the girl sailing off with a scream following her. Following it up, Raiden balled up the subtitles and then pitched them after the sailing away girl, dusting off his hands as Ryuko, Mako, and Senketsu watched.

"Okay so… what the _hell_ just went down?!" Ryuko yelped.

"I think I can guess. She overhead the thing about Senketsu over whatever comm feed they have at the school, and decided it'd be _such a smart idea_ to try and steal Senketsu so she could rise up in the academy's ranks. A stupid idea really, Kamuis aren't that simple." Raiden said.

" _ **Preach it brother! A Kamui only has one partner. Anybody else can go suck it! Ya with me Sen?"**_ Reiketsu said, Ryuko raising a brow as she finished putting the mentioned Kamui on.

" _ **I question the need for a nickname, but, yes, Reiketsu is correct Ryuko."**_ Senketsu said, Ryuko raising a brow. _**"If that girl had tried to use me it wouldn't have been effective. Frankly I would have found it disgusting for someone else but you to try and wear me. Who I allow to wear me is**_ **my** _ **choice, and only one person may**_ **truly** _ **wear me."**_

" _ **Poetic."**_ Reiketsu said.

"WAAAH! Look at what time it is! We've got five minutes before the bell rings!" Mako shouted, throwing her watch up in Raiden and Ryuko's faces. "We gotta hurry!"

"Yeah, _about_ that." While from a certain perspective it could be said it _looked_ like Raiden was walkig to the school, something that became rather obvious once he _did_ was this… his shadow should NOT have been casting the way it was, being _vertical_ as he got "closer." And one roundhouse kick later, the deceptive image of the school fell away… along with another few walls around them.

They were on the highway, _of all places._ Meaning they had somehow gone to a completely different area on the other end of the school somehow.

"How we ended up _this_ far out of the wall I do not know." Raiden muttered, sighing. "Also! I told you so!"

"Ah don't start!" Ryuko threw a punch at Raiden, only for it to, again, be evaded like it was easy.

"AHAHAHA! I had a feeling you'd get past me!" With a look up, the lot could see Maiko drifting down with a parachute she _apparently_ had with her, the girl cackling as she passed them. "So I prepared this final trap as a contingency! A FAKE SCHOOL! So long suckas!"

"I am so done with all of this…" Raiden just sat down as Maiko pressed a button, causing the platform to start rolling _back_ further down the road, following the curve further and further away from the peak of the academy island as they went. Anything that Maiko _was_ saying was drowned out by the howling winds and the fact they were speeding away from her in record time. "Well this is just greeaaaat!"

"Stop sitting there and help think of a way to stop this dammit!" Ryuko shouted.

"Not how physics works. We're gonna have to ride this sorry thing all the way down and find another way up." Raiden said, checking his phone like they _weren't_ careening down the highway at high speeds. "There _should_ be a cable car station down there anyway."

 _ **CRASH!**_

" _ **We don't have much time! This thing is falling apart!"**_ Senketsu said, at the same time as the platform lost a wheel.

"RYUKO! HELP MEEEE!" Mako was barely holding onto one of the stray metal poles from the platform, screaming as her fingers started slipping.

"Crap! Mako hold on!" Ryuko yelped, then looking at Raiden. "Are you gonna do something?!"

"Nah. You've got this one." Raiden just waved a hand, Ryuko clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"Fine then!" Ryuko snapped, pulling the pin on her own glove.

 **[LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE KAMUI SENKETSU]**

"Oh hey look she's got it down for real now." Raiden hummed as he saw the improved look for Ryuko's transformed state as the girl jumped to grab Mako, managing to get her friend back to the platform… just as they went careening off of the highway and to the station below. "Attention all passengers, we have officially hit rock bottom!"

"Cut the crap will ya?!" Ryuko snapped, Raiden stepping off some rubble and brushing his sleeves off. "How the heck did we get all the way down here?! This ain't nowhere near the starting line!"

" _ **Even with my help you'll never make it up there in time! You'll be late!"**_ Senketsu said, Ryuko then turning to Raiden.

" _ **Don't look at us! We can't do much more than you two."**_ Reiketsu remarked, Raiden just shaking his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Mako shouted as she finally saw the cable cars, the girl wowing as she looking them up and down. "This is where those non stop express cable thingies are that only the rich kids get to ride on to get to school! Oh I've always wanted to ride one!"

"Told you so. Let's not waste time and get on." Raiden was _already_ in the next cable car on the line, "Oi! Cable car guy, get moving on it alright? Cause if you don't the result is gonna be that either _I_ shoot you or Matoi here cuts you up!"

Ryuko turned and saw that indeed, a student was trying to approach them, and she smirked as she drew her scissor blade and then shoved the boy against the control station.

"You heard him! Get this thing moving and step on it!" Ryuko shouted, the lines starting to scream as the wheels were pushed as hard as they could go, Ryuko using her scissor blade to hold it in place. "Come on Mako get on!"

"Hold on, we have to pay the fee before we get on! Crap, I don't have any money!" Mako pulled out empty pockets from her skirt while Ryuko and Guts were trying to wave her on… Raiden just strolled out of the rail car and dragged the girl into it, Ryuko and the dog following suit after him. As soon as they were on, Ryuko pulled out her blade and the car took off at full speed up the line. Ryuko was glaring at the front as they blazed up, Mako cheering as she bounced around, and Raiden was _still_ on his phone. "Yay I'm riding it! It's like a dream come true!"

"How much time we got left?" Ryuko asked.

"One minute." Raiden answered, pocketing his phone.

"AHHH! We're gonna be expelled!" Mako shouted, Ryuko growling.

"I'm gonna get us to our homeroom on time even if it kills us!" Ryuko shouted, the station drawing closer and closer by the second.

"We've only got thirty seconds!" Mako screamed.

"In that case we won't stop at the station!" Ryuko kicked out a window and jumped to the top of the car, cutting the cables and jumping back into the car as it went flying off the line and _right_ at the school, conveniently towards the area were their classroom was located. Ryuko and Mako screamed as they went flying, Raiden just had the same flat expression on his face.

 _ **CRASH!**_

And the car slammed right into the building, going through the wall and blowing aside all the desks in the room. The door flew open, Ryuko untransformed, being the first off and soon followed by Raiden and Mako. Aikuro simply stared as the three pulled up loose desks and sat down, Mako instantly falling asleep while Ryuko and Raiden looked done with this day already… despite it only being eight thirty.

"Uh… Ryuko Matoi." Aikuro said, Ryuko giving a long sigh and raising her hand.

"Here."

"And, well… let's skip along a bit. Raiden Ryuken."

"Can't believe it's only eight thirty…" Raiden hung his head back as he sighed even more than Ryuko had, throwing his hand up loosely. "Here!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Geezus did it take me too long to get back to this but ohh boy am I in gear for it now! I busted this one out in like three sittings between work over two days so whoo boy! Next chapter's gonna be a fun one too! Hehe, time to get this train moving again!**


End file.
